Seer's Calling
by lilaci
Summary: Ginny and seven other students are being sent to an American exchange program far away from everyone. What they don't know is that someone is the key to unleashing Hell on Earth. Now Fire and Ice must come together to save the world from...Ginny?
1. Discussions and Descisions

Disclaimer: woe is me. i own nothing

"The child must not know."

"Albus, the girl is a young woman. She will be fifteen come October."

"Minerva, the girl's life will be in danger if that information was to come into the wrong hands."

"Albus, her parents do not even know."

"If Voldemort found out he would abuse her powers and eventually kill her. I will die before I see her powers used to benefit him."

"Is that all that matters? That her powers aren't used against the Order."

"Minerva, you know me better than that. I value her life above all else."

"I know, I'm sorry. Albus, I believe she should know that she has powers that you and I, even V-Voldemort could never dream of."

"SHE doesn't have that power. She IS that power. She is the key to all magic."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Minerva, that the child could fall cities with the blink of an eye. She could harm an enemy if he got in her way. She could destroy the world."

"Albus, she could destroy V-Vo-Voldemort."

"NO. No, she, we must never use her powers in that way. That is why she must not know. At least not now, maybe in the future, but not now."

"Don't you think she would be safer at Hogwarts? Instead of sending her to America."

"Brookhaven has more charms and spells than even Hogwarts. The school itself is played off as a school for talented muggle children. Very clever, actually. She and the other students will be quite safe there. Sharyn Lee, the Headmistress, has assured me that our students will be treated the same as hers."

"That school is for elemental powers. The children there-"

"The children there are perfectly normal. Our students will be accepted and quite happy there."

"They aren't like the other students there though."

"Not true, Minerva. Headmistress Lee is also an accomplished Seer. She has looked into all of our students and has chosen eight that are suitable for her school. One just happens to be Virginia Weasley."

"You knew from the start that she would be eligable for the school, didn't you?"

"Of course not, the thought never crossed my mind. Its better that she get away from England, and from Europe for that matter. Voldemort knows that an awesome power is focused around this area and he is determined to find it."

"If that means sending her to America will keep her safe than I guess we have no choice. What is her element?"

"Why, Minerva, i'm suprised you haven't figured it out. Its fire. Pure, Brilliant, Fire.

Hey ya'll, whats up? not much here. ok so get this, its my first story(AAAAAAAAAHHHHH) so please tell me what you think about it. read and review. i know there is a lot of controversy surrounding Ginny's name but in this story its Virginia.  
love ya much  
lilac


	2. Leaving The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks to the people that reviewed!

Its very clever actually." Hermione was telling Ginny about the way Brookhaven disguised itself as a school for talented muggle children. Although, Ginny seemed a little preoccupied, but Hermione just assumed it was because she was leaving tommorrow, on her way to America.

"Um..Mione, I..um..need to go...um..grab a coat..from Ron's room." Ginny mumbled hurriedly, rushing out of the room.

'Thats weird,' Hermione thought at her friends behavior. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little dissapointed and jealous at the fact that Ginny was chosen to attend Brookhaven and she wasn't. She and Harry were there when Ginny had recieved the letter, explaining to her that she and seven other students would be participating in an exchange program that resided in America. The students would be using muggle transportation and since Hermione was a muggle born, she had to explain to the Weasleys how it worked. Mr. Weasley had been fascinated at the idea of a thousand pound object, flying without magic, Ms. Weasley, on the other hand, fainted when she heard this. Hermione was also very worried about Harry. Ever since Sirius had passed, he had been cold and standoffish. Even Ron had told her that Harry was beginning to act like Malfoy, only not as mean. She hated that she and Ron couldn't help him through his time of grief and suffering. The only thing that Hermione had ever lost was a cat, she couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like to lose a close relative. Sighing, she wondered why Ginny was taking so long to find her coat.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Ginny repeated in annoyance as she rummaged through her brother's sock drawer. She was looking for something very BIG. Ginny had caught Hermione writing secret letters to someone throughout her 5th year and she had a pretty good idea who it was. "There it is." Ginny whispered in truimphant as she pulled out a handful of thick letters, written in Mione's neat hand writing. 'Now what would our dear Hermione have to say to my brother?' She thought and began to read. "Damn." Ginny said in surprise. She was taken aback by the steamy letters which explained the first few times they had fooled around. Hearing someone walk up the stairs, Ginny stuffed the letters back where she found them and hurried out into the hallway.

"What are you doing in there?" Harry asked in suspicion, watching her walk out of Ron's room.

"Uh..just looking for a coat." She replied, running past him towards her room.

"Whatever." She heard him mutter. Ginny had felt bad for Harry, but now it seemed like he just wanted to act like a complete jackass.

"Hey, where's your coat?" Hermione asked as Ginny ran in, gasping for breath.

"I um.." Ginny said, fumbling for an excuse, "I couldn't find it."

"Okay.." Hermione replied slowly. She had noticed that the younger girl had been very sneaky lately, maybe she..no...she couldn't possibly know about her and Ron...could she?

"Hey mate, are you ok?" Ron asked as he grabbed a pair of socks from his drawer.

"I'm fine, okay." Harry replied sharply. He was getting tired of everyone walking on eggshells around him, he wasn't a child, he was sixteen.

"Look mate.." Ron paused. "Have you been messing with my letters?" The red head had noticed that they had been tampered with.

"No, why would I mess with them? You've only read them to me about a million times." Harry told him as he opened his Quidditch playbook.

"Oh..well I must have messed with them." Ron said as he flopped onto his bed.

"Yeah, you must have." Harry replied, not really interested in what his friend was saying.

Ron looked up sharply. He was so tired of his so called friend acting like a jackass and was about to tell him so, but Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Its time for dinner, boys." She said.

As they gathered around the table to eat dinner, Mrs. Weasley told the trio that they would be able to visit Ginny during the holidays at Brookhaven. Ginny still didn't know who the other students were and really hoped that Stephanie Summers would be one. Ginny had gotten to know the other Gryffindor through the D.A. and they were also in the same year. They had become best friends over the year and Ginny thought that Harry might even harbor a little crush on Stephanie, but now she had no clue what was going on with the older boy.

"Ginny, Ginny, I asked you a question." Mrs. Weasley snapped her fingers to get Ginny's attention.

"I'm sorry mum, what did you say?" Ginny asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I asked you, are you all packed? Maybe you should go to bed early, dear, we all have a big day ahead of us." She told them as she gathered the plates. "Off to bed, now. All of you."

Ginny tossed and turned, thinking about the events to come. Finally falling asleep she dreamed of someone that was named Red, but she fell back asleep before she could ponder on it.

"Ginny, Hermione, wake up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked her as they got dressed.

"A little." Ginny admitted. She felt tired and knew that even though her mother could make the best food, she probably wouldn't be able to eat.

"It'll be okay." Hermione assured her as they headed downstairs to breakfast. All of their luggage had been packed away into the ministry cars that were provided.

Ginny smiled appreciatively at her friend, but that didn't stop the butterflies that churned in her stomach. Ron was worried about her, he wasn't sure if he wanted his little sister so far away. Harry was so stuck in his own little world that he didn't even really notice her, she was only known as the best friend's little sister. As the time drew closer to leave, Ginny's nervousness grew as well. She didn't really want to leave the Burrow, but she was somewhat happy to be leaving Hogwarts for a while. She didn't have many friends there, in fact, the only friends she did have were Hermione and Stephanie. She guessed that setting a giant snake on muggleborns didn't bring the friends in droves, but that didn't really matter anymore. Ginny was leaving and this time, no one would know her. She would get to start fresh and enjoy a completely different adventure.

Oh if she only knew how right she was.

Okay...so...second chapter! Did you like it? Read and Review!

lilac


End file.
